A different Beggining
by SailorJewel20
Summary: My sm story. A/S i don't see very many of these....
1. Meetings

A different beginning  
  
By Kat  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are ©1995, ©1997, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo Sunrise. English adaptation ©1996 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network.  
  
  
  
"Serena! Where are you going?" Darien said catching up next to her.  
  
"I'm taking a jog if it bothers you so much." Serena said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Well no but…. I umm…." Darien said as he trailed off thinking about what he was going to say next.  
  
"Well Dare it's been nice having this peaceful chat now if you don't mind I have to go to school. We have a test today and I would like to get to school early." Serena said as she started to break into a run. Ever since they had battled Galaxy and Serena had found Darien was cheating on her with some girl from America she said they should just be friends.  
  
"What was that girls name anyway. She seemed so familiar." Serena thought as she turned towards her house. She walked in and forgot what she was thinking about when she smelt her mom's pancakes.  
  
"My Serena, You've grown so much in the past couple of months." Ilene said to her daughter. {An: I have no clue how you spell Serena's mom's name...} "And you'll be going to collage in two years." Ilene said on a sad note.  
  
"Don't talk about that now lets just enjoy what we have now." Serena said in-between tiny bites of a pancake.  
  
*** Crossroads High School ***  
  
"Serena!" Amy said as she caught up to the blonde haired girl. "I have been meaning to talk to you!" She said.  
  
"Amy how are you?" Serena said  
  
"This isn't about me Serena. It's Darien. He thinks you don't love him anymore and well… it can't be true but… do you love him?" Ami said in a rush  
  
"No Amy I don't love him, I can't love him. He hurt me bad and this is what he deserves." Serena said looking down and her clear blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Serena as Neo-Queen-Serenity you need a King to rule by your side. If not Darien… who will be your king Serena?" Amy asked quietly  
  
"Sometimes things don't always work out that way Ames. Well I have to go to geometry class but I'll talk to you later." Serena said as she wiped her tears and left for her class.  
  
"Serena!" Serena heard her name but didn't know where it came from. She turned around and smacked right into a boys chest. "Um I am so sorry!" She explained as she looked up. "That's alright. My names Andrew, what's yours?" The new boy said. "My name is Serena. Are you new to crossroads?" Serena asked  
  
"Yes I am a junior and I can't find my class room. Maybe you can help me? My first class is Geometry." Andrew said.  
  
"Welcome Andrew! Well you're in luck I am a junior and I have the same first period as you!" Serena said as she thought "Wow he's nice, my age, and nice looking."  
  
"Thank you so much Serena!" Andrew said. "Dude she's really cute…" Andrews's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Well Andrew if you don't mind we had better head to our class." Serena said as she led the way. "Here we are! Andrew why don't you sit next to me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well ok." Andrew said as the Bell rang.  
  
As class started Serena thought about the differences between Andrew and Darien.  
  
Andrew was thinking how he could get Serena to go to the movies with him on Friday night.  
  
  
  
If you want more of the story I would like 5 or more reviews. Thanks! 


	2. Internet chats

"A Different Beginning."  
  
By: SailorJewel20  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All Sailor Moon characters, places, and such are ©1995, ©1997, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo Sunrise. English adaptation ©1996 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Cartoon Network.  
  
  
  
"Serena! What class to you have next?" Andrew said after geometry was over.  
  
"Well I have microbiology." Serena said. "So do I!" Andrew exclaimed glad that he and Serena had at least two classes together. "Ok Andrew calm down" Serena said as they walked off to their next class.  
  
*** After School***  
  
"Hey Serena I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the movies on Friday..." Andrew said after thinking about it all day. Serena thought a minute; this would be her first real date since Darien. "Of course Andrew. What movie?"  
  
"Well… I don't know if you like her but… there is a new Sailor V movie out and well… I want to go see it." Andrew trailed off.  
  
"Andrew how did you know I love Sailor V?!" Serena asked  
  
"Well I didn't until you just told me" Andrew said  
  
"Well I have to go but email me sometime" Serena said as she jogged towards her house.  
  
Later that night Serena and Andrew talked online.  
  
{AN: Serena's sn is Pink*Bunny}  
  
New_Guy: Hey Serena!  
  
Pink*Bunny: Hey 'Drew  
  
New_Guy: whats up?  
  
Pink*Bunny: not much  
  
New_Guy: I ran into this guy today. He said his name was Darien. He said you were his ex-girlfriend. That guy looked about 20.  
  
Pink*Bunny: Yeah I used to date him. Do you like him? You guys are a lot alike except the whole age difference. Darien is in collage. He went to America his freshman year and that's when I broke up with him… he…  
  
New_Guy: He what? Did he hurt you?  
  
Pink*Bunny: No its just he was cheating on me with an American girl. Well in a way he did hurt me. He broke my heart.  
  
New_Guy: Yeah I know what you mean.  
  
  
  
AOL SAYS PINK*BUNNY HAS LOGGED OFF.  
  
Andrew stared at his screen wondering why Serena had logged off without saying goodbye. Well maybe she just had to go he thought as he turned off his computer.  
  
"Andrew mom says you have to go to bed…" Andrews little sister Lizzie said as she stuck her head into his room. "Alright night Liz." Andrew said as he stood up and stretched and went to bed. 


	3. Authors Note

*** Authors note: I know I know I posted chapter 2 without 5 reviews so in order for you all you that like my story I am asking for…. 9 reviews for chapter 3. thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Email me if you have complaints or ideas for chapters. I actually started chapter 3 but if you have any ideas email me at: north07@chartermi.net.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
